


More Than One First

by fangirlingovermishacollins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-04 13:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12772305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingovermishacollins/pseuds/fangirlingovermishacollins
Summary: Castiel kisses Dean and makes a shocking confession. Dean decides to do a lot more than kiss him soon after.





	More Than One First

“What happened?” a stunned Dean asked, staring right at Cas with a look that said he was confused. “What the hell did you just do?”

“What I’ve wanted to do for years now, Dean. I want you to know just how much I love you.” The angel’s hand lifted to Dean’s cheek, cupping it gently. “I won’t do it again if you’re uncomfortable in anyway. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, dumbass. But I was just kissed by the angelic, feathery guy who I’ve tried to hit on for years, okay? I’m confused as hell.”

Not long after getting Cas back from the Empty, he had asked to have a moment with Dean when they returned to the bunker. He had ended up cornering the hunter in the library, leaning against a bookshelf as Dean’s breath sped up and he could see even the tiniest detail in Cas’s blue eyes. More specifically, the way they had seemed to darken as the pupils got ever so slightly larger. “I want to do something, Dean,” he had said, with the lightest touch to his arm.

“Yeah, okay. Whatever.” Then Cas had pulled him forward while taking a couple steps back himself, gotten into his personal space, and gently sealed their lips together. “Damn,” Dean had whispered when Cas pulled back, blushing lightly.

Now, here they were, still in those same positions, Cas holding onto Dean’s black T-shirt and saying that he loved him. 

“No, Dean. I can see it. You most likely would have preferred to have the kiss not happen at all.” Cas sighed, letting go of the shirt. He began to leave, already cursing himself for thinking this would work, when a strong hand encircled his wrist. “Dean. Let me go.”

“You think I’m doing that? No way in hell am I just letting you walk out of here without hearing me first. I could have actually liked that, okay? And I’m damn well not letting you go after a stunt like that.” Dean pulled Cas even closer to him, looking right into his eyes and forcing the angel to maintain eye contact.

“If you liked it, then I suppose you were intending to return the action and confess that you reciprocated my affections.”

“You always did know me, angel.” A smirk was slowly forming on Dean’s lips, a dark look in his eyes. “Now get back over here.”

Dean was met with zero resistance as he moved in to kiss Cas. In fact, he was actually surprised at the way the angel returned the kiss, moving against him in just the right way. When he could feel Cas against his leg, trying to get even closer, he had to pull away to see the loving, desperate look in his eyes. “Someone wants more,” he said seductively while sliding his tongue along his lips. 

Cas, meanwhile, was tracing the pattern it took, eyeing the hunter’s now-wet and irresistible lips hungrily. He felt his breath catch in his throat when he caught sight of the adoring, lustful look on his face. “I love you,” he said without even thinking, flushing red despite having said it before.

Dean smiled, and it wasn’t his trademark seductive grin he gave all the women at bars and clubs. Instead, it was a sweet smile, slowly spreading across his face and lighting it up. “I love you too, angel. I love you so damn much,” he admitted.

“Show me then. I want to feel it when you kiss me and touch me.” Cas was full-on leaning into Dean now, like he needed him to stay standing.

“As you wish,” and then there was another kiss, loving and passionate despite the intensity of it. Dean managed to back his angel into a corner of a bookshelf, moving his hands to Cas’s hips and gripping tightly. “Like that?” he whispered against Cas’s lips while catching his breath.

“Yes, I like it very much.” After a few moments of staring at one another, Dean’s lips moved to attack, suck, and bite at Cas’s neck and jaw. The sudden moan it drew out of the angel had Dean’s cock perking up, and he started moving even lower, and Cas found himself unable to stop himself from letting out pleasured moans and gasps. When Dean found a certain spot on his neck and kissed it especially hard, Cas was particularly vocal about it and was left gasping, panting while he rutted against the hunter’s thigh and hip.

“Let’s get out of here and into my room,” Dean suggested with a smirk. At Cas’s somewhat dazed nod, Dean picked him up bridal style and continued paying attention to Cas’s neck and lips, swallowing every moan and breath coming from the angel. 

The door to Dean’s bedroom was kicked open, and then shut, as they entered. At the sound of the lock turning, Dean was all over the angel again, and this time, he began pulling off every article of clothing he came across. With a single flick of his wrist, Cas’s tie was wrapped around his fist, and thrown onto the floor. He pulled both sides of Cas’s shirt until buttons could be heard landing on the floor, but it didn’t seem like either one cared about the now-ripped shirt.

Dean was careful to hold Cas down as he licked and kissed the angel’s newly-exposed chest. He started at the bottom, moving his lips and tongue along every bit of skin he could and paused as he was getting to the top.

“What?” Cas asked, panting and dying to thrust his hips up although Dean’s grip on him was pretty strong. Dean just grinned down at him, a wicked smirk on his lips as he started rubbing a nipple with his thumb. “Dean,” he moaned out, squirming beneath the hunter. “Don’t- don’t stop, Dean.” 

“Wouldn’t dream of it, baby.” And then Dean had his mouth over one nipple while he played with the other. He sucked hard enough to make Cas arch his back, loudly expressing his pleasure with a filthy groan that had Dean extremely close to release. Cas loudly whined when he stopped, trying to pull him back down so he could resume what he had stopped, but gave up his attempt when Dean reached for the hem of his T-shirt. 

Cas gaped at Dean’s naked chest, running a hand over it and sending a visible shiver through the hunter. “Perfect,” he said breathlessly. “You’re perfect, Dean.”

“Wait until you see the rest of me,” Dean said with a smirk as he ran his gaze all over Cas’s body. “Why the hell are you still wearing clothes?”

With just a flash of grace, Cas had removed all clothing from himself and Dean. Dean grinned and ran his thumb over the tip of Cas’s cock, then removed it so that his mouth could take over. “Dean, please,” Cas gasped, sounding like he were struggling for breath.

The hunter managed to distract him enough to reach below him to spread Cas’s legs apart, allowing the angel to suck on his fingers for a moment before placing one against the angel’s exposed hole. He traced the ring of muscle for a second and then finally pushed one in, his fingers and mouth working at the same time.

“Right there,” Cas managed to say between moans and gasps, just as Dean hit his prostate and almost choked on Cas’s cock. Dean massaged the spot before introducing a second and third finger, just applying even more pressure to it. 

Dean pulled off so suddenly that Cas was left just on the edge of an orgasm, gasping and breath sped up. He gave a sharp glare in Dean’s direction, wordlessly demanding more touch. The hunter only spread Cas’s legs farther, slowly introducing his own cock, gripping Cas’s hips tightly as he worked his way in.

He set a steady pace, thrusting in and out while reveling in Cas’s loud moans and pleas for more. One hand moved from the angel’s hip, swiping at the head of his cock and causing Cas to whimper at the feeling. “Dean, Dean, Dean, just- aah, just like that,” Cas said, panting.

Dean could feel himself getting closer, so he sped up the pace of his thrusts and pounded into Cas, who was practically screaming his name at this point. “I’ve got you, baby,” Dean said, quickly stroking Cas in time with his thrusts. “You gonna come soon, Castiel?”

Cas moaned particularly loudly at the use of his full name. “Yes,” he cried out, back arching. “Yes, Dean, I’m so close.” 

“I’m right here, Cas. Not going anywhere.” Dean forced Cas to meet his eyes, and the angel audibly gasped as his orgasm approached. Dean kissed him roughly, forcing his tongue into the angel’s mouth as Cas spilled all over his hand. The sight alone was enough to bring Dean over the edge, and he stilled as he came inside his angel. He pulled out gently, running his finger through the come on Cas’s chest and bringing it to his mouth, then moving it around Cas’s dripping hole. “Love you, baby,” he said, holding him close. 

“I love you too.” Dean smiled as he squeezed him in a sideways kind of hug, not even caring that he wasn’t cleaned up. “Dean, I love you so much.”


End file.
